The Worst of the Best
by FireStar104
Summary: This story is about dark moments of what could happen throughout the monster's lives. Suicide, death, murder, torture, angst, horror, and all the other things that are depressing. *Contains disturbing scenes*
1. Susana's Lesson

_**The Worst of the Best**_

_**Chapter 1: Susana's Lesson**_

_**Characters: Dr. Cockroach; Susana (O/C); Link.**_

_**Susana: Clone of Susan's but instead with silver eyes.**_

_**Torture **_

_**Summary: This was earlier before she got thrown in prison. Dr. C was supposed to make Susanna a death ray. She gets made and cuts half of his antenna. **_

_**A/n: I basically told you the whole story, I'm planning to do that so if you want to skip or just read another. :)**_

"What do you mean you haven't finished it?" Susana yelled to Dr. Cockroach.

Dr. C was on a giant wooden table in her room; he was backed up to the wall with fear in his eyes.

"Well Susana, i-it's been a busy weekend and all," he said with his voice shaking.

"Busy weekend or not, you were supposed to make that death ray no matter what," she lowered her tone. Her silver cold eyes burned into him, the doctor trembled below her gaze, all he wanted to do was cry out but he knew better.

"I'm sorry Susana, I-I promise to make you the gun, just give me two more days and that's it! Please!" Dr. C pleaded.

Susana grabbed and brought him up to her, face to face.

"You better, cause if you don't, I'll rip those antennas clean off," she hissed.

Dr. C's eyes widen, "Please," he whispered, unable to shout due to the terror chocking his throat.

Susana's grip tightened on him as the doctor shouts in pain; he could hear his own bones slowly being crushed, he kicks viciously for freedom but the grip just tightens.

"Susana, please!" he cried already with a blurry vision.

"God, you're such a pussy," she sneered.

She throws him on the table, his bones went back to place as he backed up to the wall again, panic making him quiver.

"C-can I go now?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted.

He let out a tiny whimper and shrunk lower. His heart felt as if it were to go loose from all the pumping, he laid his antennas back and couldn't stop shaking.

"Look," she said coming closer in a low volume, "If you want to keep your life, Susana's life, Link's life, Bob's life and everybody else's life, then I recommend you finishing that ray gun and keeping quiet of our little secret, alright?"

"Okay," he said softly.

He couldn't believe it, at one time, he and Susana were fighting off aliens side by side, but now she's gotten more violent, she wasn't the same. His own invention was torturing him. How could have Susan's clone act this way? He thought; she's not like this.

It had been three weeks ever since she started mistreating him. He felt weak, helpless, vulnerable, he wished he could tell at least someone but he knew that would only make it worse.

"You need to be taught a lesson, toy," she said with a smile.

Dr. C's heart quickened, "L-lesson?" he asked.

"You heard me."

She grabs a pair of scissors huge to Dr. C's height, his breathing hastened at the view. She lowers the blades to where one of his antennas was between them.

"No! Susana, please no!" he screamed as he tried to get away.

A hand held him down as he struggled helplessly under her power.

"No!" he cried with tears of steam coming out as he watched the blades close half way of his left antenna.

"This is for your own good, toy," she said calmly but with a grin.

"Please, I beg of you!" he pleaded.

But it was too late, a sharp long pain coursed through that antenna to his head. He screamed in agony as the blades cut through the skin. Finally it was done and all the pain was gone, he quieted down to a snivel.

She picked him up, "Aww, did that hurt the little toy?" she cooed.

Dr. C exhales forcefully, he ignored her gaze as more sniffles come out.

She kissed him on his cheek, "Well it's all over now. Have we learned our lesson toy?" she made him look up with one finger.

"Y-yes," he stuttered.

"Yes what?" she urged.

"Yes m-my goddess," he said again.

"Good boy," she stroked the side of his legs.

"Please Susana, let me go," he breathed.

She kissed him on the top of his head and sets him down on the floor, "Oh well alright, you could go. Just remember toy, none of this to any one okay?" she said a bit more happily.

He nodded up to her with red eyes and walks out of her room.

"Hey Doc!" Link greeted coming up to the side of him when her door closed.

"Oh, h-hey Link," he said dully.

"Oh wow, what happened to you?" he said worriedly, eyeing him.

"I-it's nothing, just an experiment gone wrong, that's all," he said without looking up.

"So your invention just cut your antenna clean off?" he said skeptical.

"Yes Link, now leave me alone!" he yelled and walked off to his room.

"What?" Link said in confusion, he ran to him before Dr. C entered his room, "Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?" Link exclaimed at the large bruise on the doctors shoulder area.

"It's nothing Link! Will you just leave me alone?" Dr. C snapped and the metal door slammed shut when he walked in.

Link was baffled instead of angry at his buddy's anger. He sighed and went back to his room.

_**A/n: Boy, I am really being mean to him. Hey don't look at me, Susana's the one doin' it.**_


	2. No Pain No Game

_**Chapter 2: No Pain No Game**_

_**Characters: Link; Dr. Cockroach.**_

_**Death**_

_**Summary: Link gets called in by the president to do a little show. Dr. Cockroach tells him not to do it but instead, Link gets crushed to death.**_

"And we present you, The Missing Link!" an announcement echoed outside in the park.

Cheering erupted throughout the whole crowd in front of a wooden stage. Link ran out to the center of the stage with a big smile, he waved at the crowd.

"Hey! Oh wow, it's so nice to see some people really care about me!" he laughed.

The president walked up to the side of him, "The Missing Link," he put a hand on his shoulder, "Glad you could make it," he grinned.

"Hey no pain no game," Link said.

"Now," the president shouted over the loud screaming of girls, "Who wants to see this monster lift some tanks?" he said.

The crowd goes wild.

Link's smile fades, "Wait what?" he said.

"Remember Link, no pain no game," Mr. President patted his shoulder and got off the stage.

Then, two large military tanks appear on either side of him, a pole stretch from one to the other in front of Link.

"Link, Link, Link, Link!" the crowd chanted together.

Link gulped, he could see the excitement in their faces, and in the corner stood his friends. They were encouraging him, all except for his best pal, Dr. Cockroach.

Dr. C begged him not to do this that it was too much weight for him, but Link wouldn't listen.

"Too much weight? Ha!" Link had said to him in the plane.

"Link I'm serious, if you do this you can really hurt yourself!" Dr. C pleaded.

"You just think I can't do it, do you?" he said a bit more irritated.

"You can't do it Link! It's too much for you!" he yelled.

"Yes I can! I'll show you! Then we'll see who's the smart one!" he said angrily before getting off the plane.

Now, Dr. C just stood there, unmoving with just sorrow in his eyes.

"I'll show him," Link muttered.

He grips the metal bar and took a deep breath. The crowd cheers louder once again, he pulls on the bar. Every muscle on his body began to work against their will; veins on his arm and throat pop out, repeatedly pumping blood. He grits his teeth and close his eyes shut, then he feels the bar move up as his arms do the same.

He opens his eyes seeing the tanks already off the ground, he pulls up like mad, the pole and tanks stutter up. His arms shook and his heart rate increased, the tanks were about half way off the ground. Link smiled at the crowd's praises, he looked to the corner to see all his friends doing the same. He smirked when the doctor's eyes were wide with…fright?

He didn't know, but he had to keep going. He pulled and pushed up till they were high off the ground. Then, his arms stopped in the air, he looked up to find the tanks and pole above him. The crowd stopped for a moment, then began to cheer and applause at full volume.

Link smiled wide at his accomplishment, his breathing picked up speed. He loved this moment, this pride, this dignity. He would cherish this moment forever.

His arms shook even more, as did the tanks till, the tank on his left slid down the pole towards Link. He had only a slip second to notice it but it crushed him by the time realization took place. The crowd gasped at the splatter of blood on them, and then screaming took place.

"Link!" Susan cried in agony and ran over to his body between the tanks.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Doctor, what happened?" the blood splattered blob asked Dr. C.

Dr. Cockroach didn't respond, instead his eyes were filled with shock at the stage. His eyes began to water and he shook his head, he sat down where he was and began to sob.

"Doctor?" Bob asked.

"I told him Bob! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen! I should've done something Bob! Oh God!" he wailed burying his head into his knees he hugged.

"My God," Monger breathed.

Insecto screeches into the air as chaos from the people broke out. They ran to their homes, children were pulled with their parents and others were being trampled.

It was all quiet when the people left; the only noise left was Susan's soft crying, Dr. C's sobbing and Insecto's soft groans of grief.

_**A/n: Yes, Link did get crushed by military tanks.**_


	3. Acid

**Chapter 3: Acid**

**Characters: Dr. Cockroach; Bob.**

**Suicide**

_Summary: Dr. Cockroach finds a way to kill himself. Bob walks in to find him dead._

Dr. Cockroach was in his room, it was dark with fumes of chemicals filling the air. The only light was above him, Dr. C stood in front of a table full of different colored chemicals. Some of them bubbled and others sizzled.

"I can't take life like this anymore," he mutters to himself.

In a small tray on the table laid a needle and some white rope. Dr. Cockroach raised his left arm and ripped off the sleeves, exposing his bare arm. His eyes begin to water as he takes the rope and ties it above his elbow but under his shoulder. He takes the needle and puts it into a flask filled with green liquid. By the time the needle was filled to the top he puts it up to his arm.

He digs the needle into his soft flesh and injects the liquid. He grits his teeth in pain and whimpers of agony. When he was finished, he drops the needle, his arm burned with fire, then his whole body begin feel hot in the inside.

Dr. C's right eye twitched then his shoulder twitched. His veins throbbed hard, he falls back and he goes into spasm on the floor.

"Doc? Doooc?" Bob called out in the main room looking for him, "Where is that doctor?" he said to himself.

"Oh! I know!" he said out loud with a smile.

He quickly slides over to the doctor's room and knocks, "Doc? You there?" he called.

After a few moments, he shrugged and pushed the button aside the door, "Doc?" he said going in.

He felt himself bump into something on the floor and looks down.

"Doc! There you are!" he said gleefully.

The doctor was lying on the floor on his side, unmoving.

"Doc?" Bob said.

He turns him over only to gasp in horror. Dr. Cockroach's arms were oozing out blood and sizzled green foam from his veins inside, his mouth partly opened and spilling out blood as well. One eye was almost closed and both at the corner came out red sticky liquid. He lay in his own pool of blood, dead.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Bob said repeatedly in a terror stricken voice.

"Susan! Susan! Susan!" he yelled running out the room leaving the suicidal doctor alone.

_A/n: The title of the chapter will give you a hint on what he injected._


	4. Something Goes Click

_**Chapter 4: Something Goes Click**_

_**Characters: Susan; Monger; Link; Dr. Cockroach; Bob.**_

_**Anger; Insane; Hunger**_

_**Summary: Something in the boy's minds change them forever.**_

_**Note: Rusty is a puppy German shepherd.**_

Susan, in her small height due to her necklace, walked with the General beside her down a long hallway. A light flickered at the end where the metal door labeled "CAUTION" in black letters.

"General," Susan began timidly, "What's going on?"

"You'll find out when we get inside," he said plainly and opens the door for her. She steps inside to see more doors at the side of her and two guards standing near the door she just went through. The General goes on ahead with Susan behind. She could hear loud bangs and voices around, it was cold and the uneasiness made her stomach turn.

"Susan," Monger began not looking back, "I'm afraid our team has fallen ill."

"Ill? What do you mean ill?" she said scared to even ask.

"I mean… Their minds…They just…" he sighed shaking his head, "Why don't you see for yourself?" he turns to a door at the right and opens a rectangular slot near the top.

Susan peaks inside and sees Link, chained at both wrists to the back wall and a blue dog bowl next to him with splattered blood. He was breathing heavily and hanged his head as one light bulb lit over him. A vein throbbed at his head and neck and the walls looked quite dirty of filth or dirt.

"What's wrong with him?" Susan asked Monger.

"He's turned violent Susan, too violent if you ask me," he said while Susan gazed at her friend, "He's aggressive and almost hurt a local citizen, twice. Out of anger, he can't stop himself, almost like an animal."

"He doesn't seem that aggressive," she said with care but her heart started to quicken when the hybrid let out a scream.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" he yelled pulling at the chains and struggling to get free, "I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF THE CHANCE I GET TO! LET ME OUT!" he cursed and screamed while still pulling on his chains, "FUCK!" he yelled at last and plops to the floor gasping.

"Link?" Susan said softly.

"WHAT?" Link yelled shooting his head up to her, his eyes burned into her of steal fire, his fins flaked up with a bit of red at the end, his muscles flexed at the sight of her and his voice was the tone of a gate keeping in hell. "THE FUCK DO _YOU_ WANT? IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN HERE! NEVER CARING FOR ME, ALWAYS CARING ABOUT SOME DUMBASS PEOPLE IN TOWN! JUST BECAUSE I'M A MONSTER DON'T MEAN I DON'T NEED LOVE TOO! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! TELL ME! I dare you…" he growled; she slides the slot back up making him rage on and tug at the chains again.

"That's not Link, I know that's not Link!" Susan said raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Susan, we've tried all we can but…I'm sorry," Monger said gently, "There's still the others you might want to see…I mean…If you want to." Susan was unsure but she nodded and went on for several doors.

"We have to keep them separated, or else they'll work together to break out…Just like they used to," Monger said overwhelmed at the memories but kept his voice firm.

Susan could hear a loud laughter as they near another door, louder than the other cell blocks. Her heart plummeted and her body shook a bit. They stopped, letting Susan open the slop. There was Dr. Cockroach in his clothes but with a clean white straight jacket. He was laughing, not his normal laugh but one where it looked as if he couldn't control just like Link's anger. Both his eyes where contracted and he sat in the corner, on his knees while his sides heaved with laughter and a wide smile.

"Monger?" Susan whimpered.

"I'm afraid he has comorbidity Susan, Schizophrenia, Neurological disorder, Bipolar disorder, Angelman syndrome, Psychosis and some other disorder that doesn't really have a name. We've never seen anything like this," Monger explained. Susan looks back at the doctor laughing insanely, she knew he was crazy but not like this. She shuts the slot and follows Monger without a word being said. Even with a few corners being turned she could still here his laughter ringing throughout the halls.

They finally stop at one more door, "Not Bob too," Susan whispered to herself. She opens the slot, first seeing clear glass to cover the opening. Then she sees Bob, he looked different, with brown and greenish blue goop, his eye was red at the edge and his size was at least three times bigger. On the roof popped out a grey truck, two tanks of gasoline, a tree and a phone booth. The blob goes over to it, his face showed no emotion till he starts eating everything, stuffing it into his mouth and around his body. He basically covered the pile of stuff and dissolved it in seconds.

"More! I WANT MORE!" he yelled angrily to the ceiling after he'd finished, "GOD DAMN IT I WANT MORE!"

"He's tried to eat a school bus full of children Susan," Monger said gravely, "Just like the others, he can't control his hunger."

"MOOOOOORRRE!" Bob howled when Susan shuts the slot. She leans back on the cold door and slides down to sit. Tears weld up and she could help but think what's gonna happen to her friends now.

"I'm sorry Susan," Monger said with comfort, "We've tried everything we can, but there's no way they can go back to their own selves. Insectosaures and Rusty are still okay, at least you have them right?" he smiled nervously.

"It's not the same Monger," Susan sniffled, "What happened to them? Why are they like this? They're not like this!" she yelled with a broken voice.

Monger sat down with her and rubs her back, "It's okay Susan, it's okay," he said letting her cry on his shoulder while the screams of Link, the laughter of Dr. Cockroach and the demands of Bob echoed in the metal hallways.

_**A/n: Had it in my head for a bit… Nothing big right?**_


End file.
